The League/Volume 3: Prologue
Juan “Good afternoon,” Kaley’s super HOT secretary chirped at me as I walked in. “Just catch the rain?” I was in a good mood, so I simply laughed and nodded. The secretary shot Kaley a message and I had the clear to go in. I pushed the doors open and stepped in. Kaley looked stressed as usual, juggling expense reports and contractor estimates. She had been dealing with the cleanup for the past couple days, and quite well. “Juan.” She said without looking up. I wasn’t offended by this, because I knew she was busy. “Morning, Mayor. How goes your day job?” I asked with a smile I hope she’d appreciate. No such luck. “I knew what I signed up for. Now, tell me. How are things on the street?” “Crime rates are down 75% since the days before the battle. We haven’t gotten a robbery report all week.” I began, pulling out a manilla folder from my case and putting it on her desk. Kaley slowly looked up from her paperwork, her eyes brightening like a child at Christmas. “I know,” I preemptively said. “I had my guy run the numbers three times before I believed it.” Kaley did what almost looked like a smile before becoming stern again. “Well, let’s hope the numbers stay so low. Any ideas on how we can keep things so peaceful?” “Well, if I may say so…and you might disagree with me, but The League should get full funding again. That would mean access to their teleporters, better equipment, the whole works.” Kaley looked regretfully at me as she put down what I could only guess was an expense report. “Juan, you know I wish that were possible, but this city is still reeling. Repairs alone are costing us $10,000 per week. Unless you have a workaround, we can’t afford to do it.” I slightly smiled, having waited for her to say this. “I’ve talked to all the men in my unit, and we’ve all agreed we’ll take 20% pay cuts to go towards The League. Use that to start at least something, at least.” “You don’t understand, Juan. $10,000 dollars is a minimum. The League has caused destruction on a whim. Investors, landowners, citizens alike still want to sue them. Those lawsuits are not going to be paid for on the city’s dime any more than they have to be.” “Oh...well, they need funding, Kaley.” I said. “They can start charging for their services if they like. They should be glad I’m not having them arrested for vigilantism.” Kaley said, rubbing her eyes on her palms. “Saving this city from an invasion is what you call vigilantism these days?!” I shouted, slightly frustrated, though not at Kaley. “They took the law into their own hands, Juan! I could be considered an accomplice if anyone found out their identities and DECIDED to sue them. I’ve been protecting them for years. You know Razor, yes?” I nodded. “He is a bounty hunter that kills people, Juan. A murderer. And Pigpen? He’s a MASS murderer.” I grimaced, realizing I wasn’t going to get anywhere with her today. “Thank you for your time.” I started to walk for the door. “Juan, sit down.” Kaley said, seething. Perhaps the pressure of dealing with an invasion was getting to her. I sat down in the chair across from her desk. “You know how I feel about them, as people Cam’s my friend, after all. If I saw any other workaround that didn’t put this city in the crosshairs, I’d do it, but-” “Ma’am,” Kaley’s secretary buzzed in. “There’s a named Rhea with the Wikia Staff here to see you, and it’s about private funding for The League.” The timing couldn’t have been better. I slightly beamed to myself. I don’t know who this Rhea fellow was, but if he was a friend to The League, he ought to be welcomed in. Kaley paused for a few moments, looking at me briefly before pressing the intercom button. “Let him in.” Trivia *First appearance of Kaley's super HOT secretary. Category:The League Category:Issues